Love is Never Easy
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Shinichi and Heiji were just sitting in Shinichi's living room enjoying themselves when Shinichi recieved a text from Kaito...Confessing his love? Slightly AU shounen-ai, a bit of yaoi mentioned, KaiShin


**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. HAPPY? Hmph…I wish I did…**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, lime**

**AU sort of. The boys all attend the same school and are friends.**

Shinichi was sitting in his living room with Heiji just hanging out. Heiji was on the floor playing some video games on Shinichi's PS2 while Shinichi read his book on the couch. Both of them talked to each other every once in awhile about something they had just read or accomplished. It was a comfortable silence when they didn't talk and they enjoyed themselves. They were currently talking about the videogame Heiji was playing when Shinichi's phone vibrated. Shinichi hadn't expected anyone to call but picked it up. Flipping his phone open he noticed he had one new text. He was surprised by what the text had said. It was from Kaito and said _'I love you!'_ Shinichi read the message out loud. There was a stony silence throughout the room.

"Um…yeah you probably want an explanation," Heiji commented rubbing the back of his head. "For awhile now Kaito has been in love with you…"

"That doesn't surprise me," Shinichi told him.

"What?!" Heiji exclaimed.

"I thought Kaito might but I wasn't too sure…" Shinichi explained. "He was hanging over me a lot trying to have my attention and I thought he might…I didn't want to ask in case I was wrong. That and it's kind of hard to go up to your friend, your _male_ friend, and ask 'Do you like me?'"

"So it doesn't bother you?" Heiji asked.

"Not really. It makes things a little awkward but it doesn't bother me," Shinichi replied. "I'm sure Monday will be really weird. I tell him that I only like him as a friend though. I don't want to lead him on that would just be cruel."

"Good choice," Heiji agreed. "You both are my friends so I don't want either of you to fight and I won't choose sides."

"We wouldn't expect you to," Shinichi replied. The rest of the night went well as they talked and avoided the subject of Kaito. Eventually they went to bed late into the morning exhausted. It was Sunday when Heiji went home to his house waving goodbye. Shinichi suddenly sighed once Heiji was gone. Now that he didn't have any distractions he wondered how he should act around Kaito. He had no problem with Kaito being homosexual he can love who he wants…but to love him made it slightly awkward. Shinichi had never thought much about himself liking another guy before. Going into the house he tried to occupy his mind with other things until he went to bed. That didn't work and he found sleep eluded him as he continued to think about it.

Monday morning came and he was tired as usual. When he arrived he found Kaito slightly distant with him. Heiji and Hakuba weren't there yet so he walked over. "Kaito," Shinichi called out. Kaito looked at him. "About the text…" Shinichi began noticing Kaito looked down. "I don't hate you or think you're disgusting but…I don't like you like that. I see you as a friend."

"I figured you'd say that," Kaito said putting on a fake smile.

"We can still be friends…" Shinichi told him. Kaito smiled more genuinely at that.

"When I sent that I wasn't sure if you'd want to be friends," Kaito informed him. There was an awkward silence.

"Of course I'd still be your friend," Shinichi muttered. They stood in silence until Heiji shouted at them. Both looked up and waved back greeting him. It was less awkward after that and they began to talk like nothing happened. All day you could find the boys joking around, Kaito playing pranks, and them having a good time until they parted way to go home. Shinichi stopped smiling once his friends were gone and he fell into contemplation. He had his friends to distract him from his thoughts about Kaito's confession but once they were gone it haunted him. Shinichi replied and all but he couldn't help but think about Kaito and how depressed he looked when he said to just be friends. Once he got home he distracted himself by going into his library and started reading.

When it was time for bed he was plagued with dreams he didn't hate but they were embarrassing and confused him. Kaito was next to him chatting happily and he was content listening to Kaito babble, but then the next thing he knew Kaito was straddling his lap and grinning at him mischievously. Shinichi was about to say something but Kaito began to kiss him and slowly unbutton his shirt. He opened his mouth to protest even though he knew it would give Kaito access to his mouth and groaned as Kaito shifted on his lap causing friction on his groin. Pulling away Kaito said, "Let's have some fun~"

It wasn't long before he woke up panting and with an erection. _'What was that?'_ Shinichi asked as he leaned his head into his hand. This was the first time he had dreamed of Kaito in that kind of way and he vaguely wondered if it was because of Kaito's confession. He looked at his erection and blushed in embarrassment. Sure he had gotten erections before but never when he had a dream about his best _male_ friend. Getting up Shinichi walked to the bathroom to take a shower and hopefully rid himself of his erection without having to masturbate_. 'This is so awkward,'_ Shinichi thought as he stepped into the cold water. His skin felt extremely sensitive as the water cooled down his body and it felt colder than usual. _'I'm straight! Aren't I?'_ Shinichi thought_. 'This is the first time I had ever dreamed of having sex with a guy…and to think it was already awkward with him confessing to me…Great tomorrow's going to be loaaaaads of fun…'_ Turning off the water Shinichi stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and began drying off. Once he was completely dry he put on a pair of sleep pants and crawled back into bed.

He wasn't able to go to sleep no matter how hard he tried. All he kept thinking about was Kaito and the dream he had had. Shinichi had always assumed he was straight since for the longest time he had had a crush on Ran…but he got over that awhile ago. Now that he thought about it he had always felt uncomfortable in the changing rooms at school for gym. When he thought more about it he realized he had had crushes on other guys before…like one of his friends. Shinichi groaned. All he wanted to do was sleep but his mind wouldn't let him as it pieced together his whole life and his sexuality. _'Okay so I did like Ran…and now I like Kaito? No, I'm sure that it was just a fluke because he told me he loved me…'_ It wasn't long before his alarm clock buzzed and he was cursing it as he slammed the off button.

He stretched as he got up and quickly put on his uniform. Shinichi made himself a cup of coffee for breakfast and was soon out the door and on his way to school. It was a relatively normal day hanging out with Heiji, Hakuba, and Kaito and he showed no signs of what he was thinking. Eventually Kaito began to poke him. "Anyone in there?" he asked poking Shinichi again.

"Yes," Shinichi replied swatting away his hand. "I was just thinking…"

"About?" Kaito inquired.

"Nothing important…" Shinichi told him.

"If it's nothing important than you can share it, right?" Kaito asked grinning.

"I just don't feel like talking about it…" Shinichi told him.

"Okay then," Kaito told him shrugging. "Let's go have some fun now that school's out!" Shinichi blushed as he remembered his dream. Luckily Kaito didn't notice or if he did he didn't say anything.

"Sure…" he replied. Grinning happily Kaito grabbed Shinichi's hand and dragged him to the arcade babbling the whole way. Once they reached the arcade he was again dragged to the newest games.

"Let's play!" Kaito cheered as he took out a few quarters and began to place them into the game.

"Okay," Shinichi agree paying for the second player. Kaito grinned and they started the game. So far Kaito was dying more as he'd run right into danger and Shinichi would have to shoot the enemies he left behind. Both were enjoying themselves as they playfully mocked the characters in the game. Eventually they both died and decided to not waste all their quarters on the one game. A girl with dyed pink hair and blacks streaks came up to them.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. Shinichi raised an eyebrow as the girl stared at Kaito but didn't say anything. Kaito however greeted her pleasantly.

"Hello miss, is there anything we can do for you?" Kaito inquired as Shinichi rolled his eyes. He was never a people person when it came to certain things and tended to be slightly anti social until you got to know him.

"I was wondering if you would play DDR with me since none of my friends want to," the girl replied.

"Of course I will," Kaito said giving her his charming smile. The girl blushed as she stared at him. Shinichi wanted to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so.

"I'm going over there to play a different game," Shinichi told him pointing in the general area. Kaito nodded his head and walked with the girl to the DDR mat. He didn't bother to play any games though as he watched Kaito and the girl play DDR. Kaito was beating the girl and enjoying himself and Shinichi noticed the girl kept sneaking glances at Kaito. As he watched Kaito defeat the girl he noticed her start to hang on his arm and compliment him. Shinichi started to get irritated but couldn't figure out why. He assumed Kaito must have mentioned getting back to him but wasn't sure because all he noticed was Kaito walking over. "Hey," Shinichi greeted giving him a short wave. "How'd it go?"

"I beat her!" Kaito proudly exclaimed. Then he looked a little embarrassed. "She asked if I'd like to go to the food court with her and I told her I'd have to tell you first. You don't mind right?" Kaito inquired.

"Not at all," Shinichi told him but it was a lie. He did mind but he couldn't figure out why so he didn't say anything. "I'll just walk around the mall. Call me when you're ready to, or I'll call to tell you if I'm leaving."

"Great," Kaito said as he waved and went to meet the girl. Shinichi smiled until Kaito was out of view and he frowned. Sighing he walked out of the arcade not in the mood to play games. He wanted to blame Kaito for making his life so confusing but he knew it wasn't exactly Kaito's fault. Not even really seeing what he was looking at Shinichi walked the mall lost in thought. It surprised him when he was in the food court and his eyes were looking at Kaito and the girl. Anger swelled inside him when he saw her _flirting_ with Kaito and Kaito was being polite and not telling her to stop. Shinichi tried to get a hold of his emotions since Kaito and him weren't dating and it wasn't any of his business. That didn't work when she kissed Kaito on the cheek. Calmly he walked over to them and smiled politely while inside he was fuming.

"Hello if you don't mind I need to talk to my friend," Shinichi told her. She blinked up at him but nodded her head as Shinichi dragged Kaito away.

"What was that about?" Kaito inquired but Shinichi didn't reply. "I was having a nice time with Mei when you interrupted. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."

"I'm not…I just don't like her," Shinichi replied shifting uncomfortably.

"Really now?" Kaito said raising an eyebrow. "Because to me it seems like you are. Didn't you say you didn't like me like that?"

"Well I the time I _thought_ I didn't!" Shinichi shouted at him before his eyes went wide. He covered his mouth and backed away slowly. "I…um…see you later." Running away as fast as possible Shinichi didn't know where he was going. He hadn't expected to say that to Kaito and he hadn't even realized he had liked Kaito or at least consciously. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed Kaito chasing after him. Running out of the mall Shinichi didn't stop until he reached the park three blocks away panting and out of breath. Leaning on a nearby bench Shinichi tried to clear his thoughts_. 'I did not just confess to Kaito'_ he thought groaning. _'Great now it's even more awkward than before…'_ He nearly jumped when a hand touched his shoulder and whirled around to see Kaito there equally out of breath.

"Do you like me?" Kaito bluntly asked him.

"I…I...I don't know…" Shinichi told him honestly. "When that girl kissed you on the cheek I wanted to hit her, and you know I don't hit girls _period_. I'm so confused." Shinichi slumped onto the bench with his head down. Kaito sat down next to him.

"What do you mean?" Kaito inquired.

"Before you had confessed I had never really thought about who I liked. After I got over Ran I never really thought too much about it…in fact I didn't think about it at all…" Shinichi explained. "Then you confess and I'm having dreams and I can't believe I was jealous of her…Argh…." Kaito smiled as he listened to Shinichi try to explain what he felt. Discreetly Kaito moved closer to Shinichi who took no notice of it.

"How about we go on a date?" Kaito suggested grinning down at Shinichi who was blushing and sputtering.

"A date?!" he finally managed to say.

"Yup," Kaito replied. Snapping his fingers he produced a red rose and handed it to Shinichi. "Let's go on a date~" Gingerly Shinichi took the rose and nodded his head. Kaito grinned and dragged him to a nearby café. They sat in a booth and when the waiter came over Kaito ordered for them both. "I'll have a double chocolate fudge, triple layer cake with chocolate sprinkles and a cup of hot chocolate and whip cream. My friend will be having the strawberry shortcake with a cappuccino." The waiter scribbled down everything and nodded before going to place their orders. There was a comfortable silence until Kaito asked, "So what were your dreams about?" Shinichi blushed immensely.

"Why should I tell you?" Shinichi told him.  
"Because I was apparently in them~" Kaito replied grinning.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Shinichi said blushing.

"Must have been naughty if you're blushing so much," Kaito commented. Shinichi wondered if his face could get any redder. "Wow I'm flattered you'd have such dreams of me," Kaito told him.

"Jerk…" Shinichi mumbled. Kaito laughed and teased Shinichi until their orders arrived. They ate in silence and paid for their food once their food. Walking out of the café Kaito looked especially pleased. "What's got you so happy?" Shinichi inquired.

"Besides the fact I finally got a date with you?" Kaito inquired. "My plan worked to get you jealous."

"What pla-" Shinichi started to say but Kaito kissed him and shut him up. Shinichi blushed in embarrassment.

"Does it matter?" Kaito asked.

"I guess not…" Shinichi mumbled. Kaito smiled. "Doesn't mean you won't get punished…" Kaito gulped as Shinichi smirked. _'I guess it doesn't matter but I think it'll be fun to punish him…'_ Shinichi thought as Kaito tried to apologize. Yes, he was going to have a _lot_ of fun with that.

**OWARII!**

**Hope you enjoyed this ^^ It took me forever to write…PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
